Accurate color measurements may be important in a variety of fields. For example, color-based measuring devices may be used to measure a large number of things, such as for a wide variety of medical or other purposes. Color-based measuring devices may include paper-based microfluidic devices which allow diagnosis of diseases based on concentration estimates of a substance in a fluid, such as in patient blood. These paper-based devices may be less expensive and more precise than prior techniques, and it may therefore be desirable to use these techniques.
However, in the use of color-based measuring devices, and other colorimetric systems, it may be important to accurately measure colors. For example, in a paper-based microfluidic device that is used to diagnose diseases, it may be important that the color of the final samples, and thus a concentration estimate of the samples be measured accurately. Further, it may be desirable for an individual to be able to measure the color of a sample or apparatus, without having to consult with a medical professional or purchase expensive medical devices. Thus, systems and methods of robust estimation of color-dependent measurements are desired.